Mitchell/Simpson's House
Mitchell/Simpson House NOTE: This is a roleplaying location and you may start a new RP in the comments below. Have fun! The Mitchell and Simpson's live at 3807 E 52nd Street. Los Angeles, CA. Have fun! Don't enter the rooms without permission. OR you might face the consiquences. Welcome=Welcome to the Mitchell/Simpson House! Click a tab to explore the house and get to know the residents, because it pretty confusing, if you ask me. |-| Jack Mitchell= Father of Elaine Mitchell, Uncle & Step-father of Bella & Sam Simpson, Ex-husband of Opal Simpson, Husband of Lusie Harolds , Brother-in-law of Matt Simpson, Godfather of Brandon Moon. |-| Opal Simpson= Mother of Elaine Mitchell, Step-mother of Bella & Sam Simpson, Ex-wife of Jack Mitchell, Wife of Matt Simpson , Sister-in-law of Lusie Harolds, Godmother of Brandon Moon. |-| Lusie Mitchell= Step-mother of Elaine Mitchell, Aunt of Bella & Sam Simpson, Wife of Jack Mitchell, Sister-in-law of Opal Simpson, Sister of Matt Simpson. |-| Matt Simpson= Uncle of Elaine Mitchell, Father of Bella & Sam Simpson, Husband of Opal Simpson, Brother-in-law of Jack Mitchell, Sister of Lusie Mitchell. |-| Bella&Sam= Bella Simpson and Sam Simpson, my 17 year old twin sisters, Bella's the blonde one, Sam's the brunette, their fraternal twins. Actually like their dad, their somewhat my step-sisters/cousin. So yea. |-| Elaine= I'm Elaine, I'm 15 years old, I'm the younger sister of Bella and Sam. I'm Opal Simpson and Jack Mitchell's biological daughter. Places Front Door= This is the front door. I know it seems quite scary, but I assure you. The only thing scary in our house is either me and Sam's room at night. |-| Living room= This is the living room.This is the place where all of us mostly hangs outs, but I avoid going here, because this is Bella's favorite place, also Sam's. |-| Dining room= This is the Dining room, as you know this is where we eat, and other stuff that involves eating. |-| Media room= This is the media room. We sometimes have movie nights, this is where we watch. sometimes me and Brad play video games here. If you need Brady this is where you'll find him. |-| Kitchen= This is the kitchen, no one really goes here, unless its Breakfast, lunch, dinner or if anyone's just plain hungry. Somtimes dad hangs out here. |-| Pool= The pool, its located at the back of the house. This is where you could find me. Dad and Lusie's room= This is dad and Lusie's bedroom. We're not allowed here. If they found out, you went in, your grounded for life. |-| Mom and Matt's room= Mom and Matt's bedroom. This is also out of bounds. Like Dad and Lusie's room, if they find us here, we're grounded forever. |-| Bella's room= This is Bella's bedroom, she lets anyone in, because she's the very nice one in the house. Our parents are nice too, but their like uber strict. |-| Sam's room= Sam's bedroom. No one is allowed in here, she doesn't even allow Bella in. |-| Elaine's room= My room, no one enters my room, no one touches my stuff and absolutely no one is allowed on my bed. Got that? I hope you enjoyed our house. Come back soon. Or not. Category:Content Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Elaine Mitchell Category:Sam Simpson Category:Bella Simpson